Twinks Galore!
by Mr. Plummer
Summary: Belmod has just assigned our three favorite pride troopers on what seems like a weird yet easy mission to complete. However, there is more than meets the eye to these twinks than anybody could ever imagine... (Told from Dyspo's POV)
1. Chapter 1

So there I stood, waiting for Lord Belmod to walk out of the building to give us our next assignment. I stood there, waiting beside Toppo and glanced over at him. He was a big dude, with a big bushy white beard and sharp yellow eyes, but he was one pudgy mothafucka. I couldn't try and tap any of that because of how round and out of shape he was, but boy could he whip our asses whenever any of us got out of line, except for another pride trooper who was supposed to meet with Toppo and I to assist us on our next assignment that Lord Belmod would give to us. Jiren was a muscular mothafucka with grayish white skin, buldgy black eyes that you just want to ejaculate on, and a glorious ass that I wish I could smack without knowing I'd be dead if I ever tried to.

Well anyway before I drift off into fantasy world where Jiren would make me his bitch and dominate me like the twink rabbit that I am, Lord Belmod walked out with his sexy ass angel Marcarita. Belmod was looking as fine as ever with his wide eyes and succulent lips that were fit for a gay god clown. Sadly those features were the only few things that were great about our God of Destruction, but that didn't stop what everybody could see if they looked down a little bit.

"Dyspo, why the fuck is there wood in your suit?" Lord Belmod asked me in a firm tone as he lightly glared at me. I was confused on what he meant before I looked down and noticed that I had a throbbing boner that was obviously noticeable because of these tight ass spandex suits that Toppo made us wear. I looked up and chuckled nervously at our god clown. Boy was I gonna get whipped for being a faggot.

Toppo then with his giant hand, smacked me hard in the back of the head, sending me flying into the building that Lord Belmod came out of.

"DYSPO, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR HOMOSEXUALITY IN FRONT OF LORD BELMOD!" Toppo shouted in his deep booming voice. Now I may not have found our leader attractive, but his deep voice was a real turn on for me. I began moaning in pleasure at the sound of Toppo's voice and I could feel the pre cum leaking out of my boner.

Lord Belmod growled at the sight of this and turned to Toppo. "Why did you choose to let him join the Pride Troopers?" he scoffed. "This Dyspo nigga's nothing more than a giant faggot!"

Toppo looked at our lord firmly and cleared his throat before he spoke. "While he may be a flamming homosexual," he said. "He is noted as being the fastest in our universe. Faster than Buzz Lightyear to be exact."

Lord Belmod spat at the ground in disgust. "Don't even talk about that loser." he growled. "Probably wasting his life at a Quizno's with some fat loser with no social skills."

I managed to pull my head out of the building as I heard Lord Belmod talk about how terrible Buzz Lightyear was. I don't even know who the fuck this dude was, but if our lord hated him, then he was probably just as hot as Jiren!

Speaking of Jiren, he magically appeared beside Toppo, looking as stoic and mean as ever. He also looked hot and ready to be fucked by my giant rabbit dick. I could feel my jaw drop as I saw Jiren look over at me. Oh my god, this mothafucka was so sexy and being dominated by him was my dream, but I know that all this dude ever cared about was fighting for what he claimed was justice. The problem with Jiren was that didn't really know what the meaning of justice really was. However I knew what justice really meant. But if I told any of you, you faggots would accuse me of being a faggot who wears black nail polish. Nah, I ain't like that, nigga. I'm a pride trooper, mothafucka! Y'all betta respect me, bitch!

Anyway, I stared at Jiren and felt my dick getting hard again. His face was just very appealing and just tempting to touch. Lord Belmod walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck and clenched hard on my throat, choking me hard, causing me to try and gasp for air.

"Nigga, what did I say about getting turned on by Jiren?" Lord Belmod growled venomously. I knew this nigga was only jealous because I was turned on by Jiren more than this clown faggot ever would.

"Gaaaah...gaaah..." I tried to say, but the words just wouldn't come out because of how strong the grip on my throat was. Lord Belmod eventually released his grip and I fell to the ground, rubbing at my throat and quickly catching my breath, panting heavily. I then got up on one foot and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Belmod." I muttered shamefully. "I will try to control myself whenever Jiren's sexy ass is around me."

Lord Belmod clenched his fists and grinded his teeth at that. "Just shut the fuck up and stay away from the other pride troopers except for Toppo." he scoffed.

I slowly got up and nodded slightly before walking back over to Toppo, who looked down at me and shook his head shamefully. I couldn't believe that everybody was mad at me because I was just showing my love and admiration for a great man like Jiren. I mean come on, have you ever met somebody that looked just so great that you couldn't control how you felt around them? I mean, haven't you just wanted to at least get something out of it?

"It's a pleasure that you could join us for this assignment, Jiren." Lord Belmod spoke calmly as he grinned at Jiren, who just stood there with a stoic expression on his face.

Jiren just simply nodded and didn't say anything. That's another thing that made Jiren so fucking stunning. This sexy ass nigga just chose not to speak at all, and only spoke when he felt he needed to, and when he did it was a great explosion in my pants. But I can't talk about my fantasies right now because that mothafuckin clown god nearly strangled me to death for doing so.

"Now that all three of you are here," Lord Belmod began to speak to us. "Here's your assignment." Belmod then walked back over to Marcarita, who with her magic staff, showed a holographic image of a bunch of skinny looking apes with dirty bushy hair, and shit stains above their lips. They looked to be wearing some type of puffy shirts with the word "BYRDS" on them. Currently these people were running around acting completely retarded and playing terrible music with weird singers that sounded like they were interested in incest.

"This is terrible." Toppo mumbled.

"Indeed." Lord Belmod replied. "These twinks have been running wild for about three days now, torturing the people of planet Virginia. I believe that these twinks plan to get all the ladies to follow in the art of a twink. I fear that if they're not stopped soon, then our universe will be thrown into darkness, but not the mysterious type of darkness, but the kind of darkness that involves inbred sister fucker music."

"We will do our best to rid the planet of this evil, Lord Belmod." Toppo spoke valiantly. "Justice shall not fall under the hands of these twinks!"

I took a better look at these people that Lord Belmod called 'twinks', and then I looked over at Jiren. Why would we need somebody as powerful as him when it looked like these people could be taken out instantaneously?

"The reason I've assigned Jiren with you two is because that their leader is claimed to be extremely powerful and if that's the case, I don't want to take any chances of playing it safe." Belmod explained.

"Oh, so you didn't assign us with Jiren because of my lonliness?" I asked, raising a brow. Just then, Lord Belmod ran at me and delivered a jaw breaking uppercut to my chin, causing me to go flying in the sky before landing back on the ground, knocked out cold. My only guess after that was that Lord Belmod demanded that they leave with me quickly before he lost it. Then Toppo would pick me up and we'd board a ship which was operated by the general Casserale. Jiren, being the powerful sexy nigga mothafucka he was, would probably just fly in space beside us. All in all, I hoped that this assignment would be a piece of cake as it looked. Little did we know, there would be so much more in store than we expected. TILL NEXT TIME, YOU STUPID ASS NIGGAS!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh, Jiren...oh daddy Jiren..."_

_I was currently moaning because finally, my daddy nigga Jiren was penetrating me in my rabbit asshole. The tears that were streaming down my faces were tears of joy. His meaty white 8 foot long throbbing cock was destroying my tiny twink asshole...just the way I wanted it to go._

_"Daddy, give it to me good..." I kept moaning for more from the all powerful Jiren the Gray. "Make me cum for justice...OOOOH YESSS!" I felt myself reaching my climax, until this happened..._

"DYSPO!" shouted the booming voice of the leader of the Pride Troopers, Toppo. I yelped as I immediately woke up and sat up, looking around to see where I was. It turns out that Jiren wasn't dominating me, making me his little bitch. No. Sadly I was in a spaceship with Toppo and Casserale. I sighed sadly before looking down at the stain in my crotch area. I had a wet dream and I was proud of it.

"Dyspo, I need you to focus on this mission." Toppo said firmly with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said, hanging my head low in shame. "It's just that...ever since Jiren saved us from that monster back on planet Taboo, I've felt some deep admiration for him and it goes way beyond any of your imaginations."

Toppo responded to me by slapping me across the face.

"Ow." I replied bluntly as I rubbed at my face.

"Lord Belmod obviously assigned Jiren with us on this mission for a reason." he said. "But if you're over here being all hot and bothered instead of focusing on your work and proving why you are the fastest being in the universe, it could be the end of the Pride Troopers and justice will crumble at the hands of these twinks."

I let out a sigh, letting Toppo know that he was right. I had to pull myself together and help my comrades save the universe from these sister fucking big nosed pricks. But all I could think about was making love to arguably the toughest and strongest warrior on our team.

"I know..." I replied in a mutter. "What do you suggest I do to keep my mind off that sexy-,"

"DYSPO!" Toppo shouted, cutting me off and causing me to flinch.

"Uh...I mean..." I stuttered fearfully. "Jiren. That's what I meant to say."

Toppo cleared his throat and nodded. "What most of us do to block out all the surroundings and distractions of the universe," he explained. "Is meditate. I'm sure it'll be much harder for you because of your much larger ears, but I'm sure you will manage if you focus all your energy into your mind, Dyspo."

I nodded at Toppo in understanding. He may not have been an attractive hunk of meat like Jiren, but dude the reason he was the leader in the first place was because of his intelligence and ways of how to handle justice with responsibility. Now the way I would like for Jiren to handle justice with me is to bend me over sideways and-,

"DYSPO!" Toppo shouted at me, breaking me out of my gay fantasies. "Surely you weren't thinking about Jiren again, were you?" he looked at me with a suspicious glare, causing me to sweat a little bit with nervousness.

"Um...no, sir." I mumbled with a sigh. Jesus, nigga I was losing it I thought to myself. "Look, I'll try to keep it together for the rest of this mission."

Toppo nodded in reply. "I expect you to try with all your might, Dyspo." he told me. He then began to walk away to talk to Casserale, but then stopped in place.

"By the way," he said to me. "In case you're wondering, we have at least three hours until we find planet Virginia."

I shrugged in reply. "That'll give me plenty of time to clear my mind." I said.

Toppo nodded and continued walking away. I watched as the big man's appearance got shorter and shorter with every walk. I sighed, knowing that it was going to be tough for me to keep my thoughts together and not focus on Jiren.

Speaking of Jiren, as soon as I go to look out the window, there he is, flying at high speed next to us, like Superman if he was a roided alien gray. Oh jesus, nigga I was beginning to feel my blood rushing to that pecker in my pants as I glanced at his tight muscular ass.

"Dammit, Dyspo pull yourself together!" I muttered to myself in a hiss. Just then, Jiren turned his head and took a small glance at me in the window. I gasped and quickly ducked so he wouldn't be able to see me.

"I can't do this, mothafucka, I just can't, mothafucka." I kept repeating to myself. Just then, I began to hear weird music coming from my communication device. It was that weird homoerotic but kinda enjoyable type of music. The music sounded genuine and enjoyable. The man singing the song was talking about peace and harmony "All Around the World."

I smirked, knowing who was calling me. I slowly reached into my pocket and picked up the device and clicked a button before putting the device up to my ear.

"Yo, nigga how ya doin?!" I shouted obnoxiously to my gay dirty brother. Before I could say anything else, I heard Toppo shouting to me.

"DYSPO, NO TALKING TO MENTALLY CHALLENGED INDIANS FROM PLANET EARTH!" he shouted, causing me to yelp in fear as I quickly shut my device off and put it back in my pocket, quickly beginning to meditate.

As I sat there though, my mind was suddenly clouded by images of Jiren naked and posing for playboy. Oh my god these images were tasty but I couldn't imagine them right now. The fate of our universe was in our hands and I couldn't let my gay fantasies get in the way otherwise, not even Jiren himself would be able to save us. NIGGA HELP ME OUT! I'M A HOMOSEXUAL FOR MY BOO, JIREN AND IT'S TEARING THE PRIDE TROOPERS APART!


End file.
